


Stay Hidden

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crystalline, Other, Slavery, crystal people, living crystals, selling sentient being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: They almost never need to hide.





	Stay Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This falls after "Kuroo" chronologically

Gunshots rang out above, along with the tamping of boots as men scoured the house. The power had been cut, the Crystals couldn’t see anything.

                Something thudded against the door.

                Hinata gasped and curled closer to Kageyama, hiding behind the almost jet black crystal.

                Most of the other crystals were paired off in much a similar way: Narita and Kinnoshita in the corner, Ennoshita and Asahi trying to calm the small pearl named Yamaguchi, Oikawa and Suga standing firm in front of them all.

                The doors shuddered again.

* * *

 

                “Where are the crystals, Nishinoya?!” Goshiki all but shouted at the man glaring up at him from the floor.

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Noya returned. “There are no crystals here!”

                “That’s a lie and you know it! We raided Iwaizumi House earlier, but it was empty! There were reports of him smuggling crystals here, to Nishinoya Manor! Now WHERE ARE THEY?!” Goshiki glared down at Noya before striking the man across the face. “Do not test my patience, Nishinoya Yuu. We’ve already taken your guards into custody for resisting a raid.”

                “YOU CAN’T DO THAT! YOU’RE NOT THE POLICE!”

                “We may as well be for now! Our raid is completely legal! You harboring Free or Unregistered crystals, on the other hand, is not!”

                “…” Noya remained silent. “The shed, out back. That’s where we agreed for them to hide when I’m raided.”

                “Good.” Goshiki turned to his men. “Check the shed! I’ll comb the house for any other surprises.” He hauled Noya bodily from the floor, ignoring the smaller man’s protests, and shoved him forwards.

                “Hey!” Noya stumbled. “I can walk.”

                “So walk.” Goshiki smirked. “What happened to that pretty little Fluorite we found here?”

                Noya growled. “I don’t know. You lost him?!”

                “We think one of your little friends broke him out. So stop this charade. We both know the crystals aren’t in the shed.”

                Noya grinned. “No, they’re not. And you’re stupid if you think I’m going to tell you where they are.”

                “I didn’t say you had a choice.” Goshiki slammed Noya against a pair of bookcases. “You WILL tell me where they are.”

                “No!” Noya stayed firm, despite the pain radiating out from his back. “I will not let you touch my friends!”

* * *

 

                The Living Crystals could hear every shouted word.

                “That’s…”

                “I know.” Ennoshita said. “Not good.”

                “Kageyama? What’re they going to do to Noya-san?” Hinata asked.

                Kageyama shook his head, unsure.

                Suga looked at the cowering crystals and back at the door, which shuddered again under Goshiki’s treatment.

                “I don’t want Nishinoya to get hurt for us.”

                Asahi looks at him. “Suga!”

                “I know Asahi… but if Nishinoya dies… no one’s left to fight for us.”

                “That’s not true!”

                “No one in the government!”

                Suga stares at the crystals. “I know that this is hard. I know that none of you want to do this. I know this probably sounds harsh coming from an Unregistered crystal that has never gone through what you have. But I have seen the inside of that facility. And I’m leaving the choice to you. Open the door or leave it closed.”

                Hinata looks at Kageyama briefly before looking back at Suga. “W-what will happen if it stays closed?”

                “I honestly don’t know. But… I also don’t know how Nishinoya gets out of this.”

                Asahi looked over all the cowering crystals. “Open the door, Suga.”

                “What?!” Oikawa said. “You want to open the door?! Let those men take us back?!”

                “Yes. Because you and Suga might be able to survive on your own, but the rest of us can’t. We’re better off waiting for rescue in Shiratorizawa. Because Nishinoya would never abandon us.”

                Oikawa grimaced, but all the other crystals nodded in assent, though Hinata and Yamaguchi were also shaking with fear.

                Suga nodded once more, turning to open the door.

* * *

 

                “No…” Noya looked up from the floor as the basement door swung open. “No! You were supposed to stay hidden!”

                Goshiki kicked Noya in the gut, silencing him, as Suga stepped forward.

                “Fluorite.”

                “Goshiki.”

                The other crystals filed out of the basement, clutching each other as they were surrounded by Shiratorizawa troops.

                “You’ve failed, Nishinoya.” Goshiki said those last words before the oak doors of Nishinoya Manor closed, Asahi and the other Living Crystals on the wrong side of them.  


End file.
